1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to needles and, more specifically, to a magnetized acupuncture needle that constantly and consistently attracts the movement of energy, effecting best results. With magnetism, the needle is always working after insertion. This difference in needle function can best be compared to siphoning water with a hose using the mouth to induce the siphon compared to using an electric motor. The motor is most effective, consistent and continuous in starting and maintaining the flow of water and at a consistent rate. In this case magnetism is used and the flow of electrons induced by magnetism. An unskilled practitioner will have enhanced results as the magnetized needle affects electromagnetic energy at the point, even if the practitioner has been unable to independently stimulate this reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other medical devices designed for magnetic therapy. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,943 issued to Nogier on Jul. 24, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Kief on Apr. 21, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,672. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,119 was issued to Tukamoto on Apr. 2, 1985 and still yet another was issued on U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,620 to Chung as U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,620.
Another patent was issued to Kim on Aug. 13, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,036. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,668 was issued to Prindle on Dec. 3, 2002. Another was issued to Xie on Aug. 31, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,504 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 2007 to Lin-Hendel as U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,752.
Another patent was issued to Wang on Apr. 8, 1992 as China Patent No. CN1060036. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO 98/02128 was issued to Chung on Jan. 22, 1998. Another was issued to Choi on Feb. 25, 2004 as Korea Patent No. KR20040016928.
An apparatus for implanting magnetized or magnetizable needles, which apparatus comprises a tubular body, means to support a flat needle of small dimensions, made of a magnetizable metal, and means to drive the said needle into the tissues. A permanent magnet, taking the form of a substantially circular flat tablet is inserted in closed end of the body with one of its sides exposed outwardly of same. When the needle has been implanted, it may be magnetized or remagnetized as often as required by merely applying the exposed side of the tablet against the tail of the needle. In a modification the body of the apparatus is provided with a socket-like protecting cap and the tablet is inserted in the closed end of this cap, the needle supporting means being so arranged that the tip of the needle is situated close to the said closed end of the cap in order to be already magnetized by the tablet before the needle is implanted.
An acupuncture instrument for use in producing analgesia comprises a needle having a head and an electrical connection for applying a transformer arrangement including an electric coil constituting a secondary winding of the transformer arrangement and having two poles, one of the poles being insulated therefrom, the electric coil being arranged on the needle head and being capable of being surrounded by another coil constituting a primary winding of the transformer arrangement, and an annular electrode electrically connected to the other pole of the secondary winding and insulated with respect thereto and vertically movably arranged on the secondary winding.
A needle having at least one of magnetic field and electrostatic field improves effects of acupuncture in Oriental medical therapy. Further, a magnetized and/or electrostatically charged injection needle can be used for so-called “block therapy”.
A magnetic needle for acupuncture is disclosed. The magnetic needle of this invention has a housing having an opening and a magnet seated in the opening of the housing. A wedge-shaped projection is held in the opening of the housing so as to project into the exterior of the bottom wall of the housing and come into contact with the magnet. The projection forms an intensive magnetic field around a meridian point having fine electric current or electromagnetic waves. The projection thus magnetically stimulates the meridian point while performing a magnetic massage effect on the meridian point. The magnetic needle accomplishes an acupuncturing effect for relieving pain and curing disease as expected in typical acupuncture.
A device for magnetic focus radiating medical treatment is disclosed. The device has a support member holding both a magnet and a needle therein in a way such that the magnet comes into contact with the needle. The magnet is used for generating lines of magnetic force, while the needle is used for radiating the lines of magnetic force from the magnet onto a desired part of the human body. A hollow casing receives the support member therein with the tip of the needle being selectively projected from the lower end of the casing. This casing has an external thread at its lower end. An outside plug detachably covers the top end of the casing. A cap is movably tightened to the external thread of the casing. This cap also has a needle hole at a central portion of its wall so as to allow the needle to pass through the needle hole. In the above device, the exposed length of the needle outside the cap is adjustable as desired by appropriately tightening or loosening the internally threaded cap relative to the externally threaded casing.
A device for magnetic focus radiating medical treatment is disclosed. The device has a support member holding both a magnet and a needle therein in a way such that the magnet comes into contact with the needle. The magnet is used for generating lines of magnetic force, while the needle is used for radiating the lines of magnetic force from the magnet onto a desired part of the human body. A hollow casing receives the support member therein with the tip of the needle being selectively projected from the lower end of the casing. This casing has an external thread at its lower end. An outside plug detachably covers the top end of the casing. A cap is movably tightened to the external thread of the casing. This cap also has a needle hole at a central portion of its wall so as to allow the needle to pass through the needle hole. In the above device, the exposed length of the needle outside the cap is adjustable as desired by appropriately tightening or loosening the internally threaded cap relative to the externally threaded casing.
A method for effective weight loss without negative or harmful side effects as well as for the treatment of ailments in human patients. Treatment is achieved using a combination of acupuncture and magnets. The method includes the steps of placing several acupuncture needles into specified locations on the human body, removing the acupuncture needles, and placing several magnets onto the same locations that the needles previously occupied. Another important object of the present invention is to provide and effective method of coping with and managing diabetes.
An electronic acupressure aide and stimulating device implemented using a hand-held or palm-held electronic computing device or another computing device which may be a designated unit. The electronic acupressure aide and stimulating device allows a practitioner to apply a pulse sequence to a set of predetermined acu-points such as those related to acupressure, acupuncture, trigger points or Jin-Shin Jyutsu, to name a few. A displayed chart related to the acu-points identifies the health condition and the pulse sequence.
The present invention relates to a kind of miniature strong magnetism therapeutic device which is composed of a dia 24 mm multiply 27 mm Nd—Fe—B permanent magnet, a dia 24 mm bottom, dia 3 mm top and 10 mm height conoid which is punched a 2 mm straight hole on centre, and aluminum alloy casing and housing. The magnetic field intensity at top surface of said invention is 6000 Gauss. When it is used for massage or needle press on affected part or acupuncture point, the magnetic beam with penetrating feeling is radiated on human body to improve the blood circulation of local muscle or joint and to variate the excitation and inhibition of central nervous system, thus producing the analgesic action. If it is used for curing muscular spasm, lumbocrural pain, arthritis and neuralgia, it has quick analgesic and antispasm curative effects and no by-effects.
A magnetic needle for acupuncture is disclosed. The magnetic needle of this invention has a housing having an opening and a magnet seated in the opening of the housing. A wedge-shaped projection is held in the opening of the housing so as to project into the exterior of the bottom wall of the housing and come into contact with the magnet. The projection forms an intensive magnetic field around a meridian point having fine electric current or electromagnetic waves. The projection thus magnetically stimulates the meridian point while performing a magnetic massage effect on the meridian point. The magnetic needle accomplishes an acupuncturing effect for relieving pain and curing disease as expected in typical acupuncture.
PURPOSE: Provided are an acupuncture needle using bamboo, charcoal and a magnet having beneficial effects on the human body, and a manufacturing method thereof, to suppress pain by pressing acupuncture spots and to enhance a user's health and vitality by stimulating blood circulation and generating far-infrared radiation. CONSTITUTION: The acupuncture needle (6) comprises: a bamboo cylinder (2); an energy radiating plate (1) and a circular magnet (3) provided at a bamboo node (4); and a charcoal rod (5) filling the bamboo cylinder (2). The acupuncture needle is prepared by putting a circular magnet and a charcoal rod into the bamboo cylinder and sealing with the energy radiating plate.
While these processes may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.